A social dialogue listening, analytics and engagement system may capture and analyze communications including all types of media such video, picture, and text between social media participants or posters of content and dialogue in general. A social dialogue listening, analytics and engagement system application user may provide one or more keywords to direct the listening and capture of social media including linked and unlinked messaging, online forums, and blogs content. It may be desirable to expand the social dialogue data capture and enable engagement of one or more participants of a social media, including linked or unlinked messages, online forums, and blogs.